tombraiderfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tomb Raider:The Offspring of the Immortals
Disclaimer:'''This is fan fiction,All characters and other related topics belong to their owners respectfully. 'Tomb Raider:The Ospring of The Immortals' 'By Mr.Secord' '''Prologue (Eternity is one thing that a person like myself would want to live,However cannot and yet search for a way to become immortal.My name is Tony Michael Secord,I am an archaeologist and explorer who is looking for a way to achieve immortality within the Light Arts of the Divine.I was searching on my own in the Caribbean for a way to find the Light Arts,However I never managed to find it until I discovered a map that led me through the catacombs of the tomb.I got to a room where there were statues and glyphs that were of many cultures such as the Norse,The Greeks and the Babylonians were included.The glyphs and text of some was easy to translate and it was as simple as that.I took out my recorder) Tony:'This is Tony Secord,June 4,2012,1400 hours,I have discovered the sacred room of the great cultures.A temple built to worship all of their gods in one location,Making it a temple and the next clue to the Divine power of light.I have already studied the glyphs and text and have discovered that the people who knew about the Divine Power were said to have lived here for the remainder of their lives in order to gain divine power from the gods of old.I have also discovered a group of symbols within the tomb itself and I think they are important to finding the Divine Power that I have been searching for so I am going to photograph each for future reference. (I stopped recording and took out my camera and took crystal clear photos of the symbols in order from left to right.Then left the tomb before anyone came.I headed back to my yacht on the beach and so I got to it,Then left for settlement on another part of the caribbean.I got there and headed towards my hotel room in order to look at the glyphs and what it might hold.For a while I started to ponder as to what it might mean.Then suddenly it hit me,The most valued artifacts are the keys to unlocking the Divine Power.The first thing on my list would be Thor's Hammer "''Mjolnir" and I knew just who to get it from,Lara Croft,An old friend of mine who attended college with me.I packed up and took my yacht to Wimbledon,London.I was there within 3 days and so I parked my yacht at the docks and got to Lara's house in a cab.I payed the driver and then headed up to the door.I knocked on the door and then then Lara opened the door) '''Chapter 1 Tony:'Lara '''Lara:'Tony?Tony Secord? 'Tony:'In the flesh,How've you been? 'Lara:'Excellent,Please do come in (I entered the house and looked around) 'Tony:'You've done well for yourself haven't you? 'Lara:'Yes I have,I've been giving some thought to renovate a bit.So what do I owe this unexpected pleasure? 'Tony:'Lara babe you wouldn't believe me if I told you 'Lara:'Try me 'Tony:'The secret to become immortal 'Lara:'What? 'Tony:'The Divine Power 'Lara:'You mean THE Divine power? 'Tony:'Yes 'Lara:'How? 'Tony:'I have a map that will lead us to the Temple of Divine Power 'Lara:'Really now?I must see this map 'Tony:'Sure,But were gonna need a place to show it to you alright? 'Lara:'My study,Follow me (Lara led me to her study within the mansion.The house was quiet and she said that Alister,Zip and Winston took the week off,So she was alone in the house.We entered the study with tons of books and this room was big too mind you,Well thats because it was also Lara's office as well.I bought the map over and placed it onto her desk and so she looked it over) 'Lara:'Where did you get this? 'Tony:'That was one of the things I discovered in the tomb I was in a week ago 'Lara:'This is very accurate,But why come to me for help? 'Tony:'Well I thought maybe we share the power (Lara looked at me then down at the map) 'Lara:'And what makes you think I'd be interested? 'Tony:'Lara,I thought that were both getting older and the time is now,Not later to become immortal,With this we could be god and godess. 'Lara:'Uh huh and apparently you just couldn't resist the opportunity to work with me? 'Tony:'Well that was one thing I had in mind as well 'Lara:'At least your honest Tony,Congratulations you've got me on your team 'Tony:'Well thank you very much Lara,When do we shove off then? 'Lara:'Tomorrow,By the way,Where will you be staying? 'Tony:'My yacht at the docks 'Lara:'Thats far away and unfortunately the guest rooms are loaded to the teeth in artifacts,So you and I can sleep together tonight. 'Tony:'Oh okay then. 'Lara:'Besides I like the company as well 'Tony:'Now Lara,What was it?Buisness first? 'Lara:'Well you can't blame a girl to have a little fun before her journey 'Tony:'Well I guess thats true,Maybe later though alright? (Later it was time to go to bed,Lara was in bed first and I was in the bathroom,Brushing my teeth with a fresh toothbrush.) 'Lara:'So you really think that we'll become immortal this way? 'Tony:'I don't think,I know,According to the Norse,Greeks and even Babylonians,They are all connected in a way 'Lara:'Look I don't doubt it at all,But what would we need from the Norse,Greek and Babylonians? 'Tony:'Mjolnir for the Norse,Eros' Bow from the Greek and the Wisdom of Nabu from the Babylonians 'Lara:'Why would we need these for? 'Tony:'Well Mjolnir would possibly be for strength and justice,Eros' bow is for loving and caring for others and Nabu's wisdom is for knowledge 'Lara:'Well someone's been catching up on his history,Thats one thing about a man that turns me on (I moved my head to the side and looked out the door to see Lara smiling.I finished up in the bathroom and then headed into bed with her.She came over to me and placed her hand on my chest as well as her head.I started stroking her hair.) 'Tony:'You know I'm surprised you never gotten married 'Lara:'Yeah well I've had some relationships,Never have I found a winner 'Tony:'I bet you have had a fling before? 'Lara:'No,This is the first time that a man has been in my bed (I looked at her and she looked at me) 'Tony:'Well theres a first for everything I guess 'Lara:'I'll say 'Tony:'We have a big day tomorrow,We should get some rest '''Chapter 2 (I shut the light and then we were asleep.The next morning Lara was still sleeping and I had time,So I uploaded ACS,Adaptive Computer System,A system that I developed,Capable of assisting us on the way.Lara came into the lab.) Lara:'Whats going on? '''Tony:'Well,While you were asleep,I've taken the liberty of uploading ACS,Adaptive Computer System,He's a good navigation and Defensive expert,Even if the manor gets raided,ACS is capable of keeping the bad guys out 'Lara:'Are you sure it works 'ACS:'I'd prefer "he",More than "It" 'Lara:'Who was that? 'ACS:'I am ACS,How can I be of assistance Lara Croft? (She looked at me) 'Lara:'You made him? 'Tony:'Oh yeah 'Lara:'Wow,Alister tried that and he didn't get very far 'Tony:'Well he didn't have my knowledge 'Lara:'ACS 'ACS:'How may I help you Lara Croft? 'Lara:'Temperature outside please 'ACS:'Temperature is 70 degrees and rising.Sunny as well,A perfect day for going to the beach 'Lara:'Thank you ACS 'ACS:'My pleasure Lara 'Tony:'Alright ACS,Were gonna be out for a while now,If Alister,Zip or Winston comeback,You are to let them in,Understood? 'ACS:'Completely Tony 'Tony:'Alright buddy,We'll be in touch,Lets go Lara 'Lara:'Alright,Oh I almost forgot..... (ACS bought over the gauntlets and belt that could wield Mjolnir to Lara,So she got it and carried it in a weapon's case.We headed for the docks in one of Lara's cars,Where we parked and got loading aboard my yacht) 'Tony:'ACS,Auto Drive if you please 'ACS:'Auto Drive engaged (We started up and headed on our way) 'Tony:'Thank you ACS 'ACS:'My pleasure (We were on our way to a location on the map.Meanwhile in an underground operation,There was a man who was planning to look for the Divine Power as well.His name was Lance Smith was so eager to start his journey.Peter Ravencroft,His second in command entered his office.) 'Peter:'Boss (Lance turned his swivel chair around from his large shark tank.) 'Lance:'What is it Peter? 'Peter:'We found a map for you to see 'Lance:'Where is it? (Peter pulled out a folded piece of paper,Walked over and placed it on Lance's desk.Lance took the paper,Unfolded it and Inspected it.) 'Lance:'Is this authentic? 'Peter:'Dr. Benson gave the all clear 'Lance:'Well we shall go and see her then (Lance got up and walked out of his office,Peter was behind him as well.They arrived in the research center of Dr.Karen Benson,A specialist in Authenticity of any artifact.The map was simply another artifact,But the thing was is that they were in Mexico in search of the map that we had as well.) 'Lance:'Benson,Is this authentic? 'Benson:'The map?Yes of course,I just completed a scan on it 'Lance:'Nothing unusual? 'Benson:'Nothing at all. 'Lance:'Excellent,You and your family are one step away from freedom my dear,You realize that? 'Benson:'Yes sir 'Lance:'Now if you'll excuse me,I must go and find where my puppet is. (Lance and Peter left the lab and headed to Joseph Parish,Their computer expert.We didn't know but they were trained in on our signal) 'Joe:'Alright Lance we've got Tony's signal triangled,He's in the middle of the Atlantic 'Lance:'Peter,Go with the crew of the Revenge and head towards that location 'Peter:'Yes sir (Peter left the room.) '''Chapter 3 (Meanwhile in the middle of the Atlantic,Lara and I were getting ready to the dive for the next clue.It was in the lost city of Atlantis,The legendary Utopia where all sorts of goodies awaited us.I was already in my black swimsuit,Lara was getting her's on and when she came out,I thought I was looking at an angel in a bikini.She looked at me) Lara:'What? '''Tony:'I thought I was looking at an angel 'Lara:'Oh because of this? 'Tony:'Well yeah 'Lara:'Remember what you said?Buisness first? 'Tony:'Yeah thats true (We got to diving and we were in the water and dived to the ocean floor.We got to working,Lara re-openned the doorway to Atlantis and she went in first due to the fact she knew where the entry of the city was located.We swam to the entry point and surfaced in the underwater city that is Atlantis.) 'Tony:'Well this is an interesting little fortress isn't it? 'Lara:'Yeah but I had to close it off 'Tony:'Why? 'Lara:'An old enemy of mine,She's dead though.There are treasures here too,We can't forget those as well 'Tony:'We can pick them up on the way,You got Mjolnir? 'Lara:'I wouldn't let it out of my sight for one second 'Tony:'Alright lets get out of this water (We got out of the water and headed to the location on the map where the next clue was.We arrived in a tomb where the king was buried.We found glyphs and other various artifacts,Then I found the symbols from the tomb that I found a few days back.They seemed to be in a numeric pattern.) 'Tony:'ACS,Please get me an uplink of the symbol photos 'ACS:'Photos sent (I looked at them and they seemed to be in a combination of sorts,Mainly there was a combination lock for it.I placed the combination in order and then all of a sudden a pedistal in the middle of the floor openned up and then it was revealed to be the Bow of Eros,Well the device to wield the lighting bolt.I grabbed it and placed it on my hand.Lara was shocked to see this as well as I and then I heard the sounds of guns being cocked back,From behind.We turned around and saw 4 men,3 were holding the AK-74 and the other was wielding an M4A1 Carbine.) 'Man:'Don't move,Turn around slowly (We did what he said and then when he came behind Lara to retrieve Mjolnir,I fired my zipgun,Shooting a soldier's foot.I tripped him,Took his weapon and blew the others away.) 'Tony:'I think we've overstayed our welcome (We ran out of the tomb and headed to the entry point,Then we dove in and swam out of the entrance hole,Sealing it this time.We were heading to the surface when I saw my boat going down and now we had no transport to get out of there.When we reached for the surface,I contacted ACS.) 'ACS:'Yes sir? 'Tony:'ACS,Look they trashed my yacht,Send in my Superboat 'ACS:'Superboat on it's way,Estimated time and arrival in 2 minutes 'Tony:'Thanks ACS (The boat arrived and we entered it,Lara was riding shotgun and I was driving.We have the Bow of Eros and Mjolnir and now all we need are the sacred text from the wise Babylonian God Nabu,So we had to head back to America where we arrived in Mexico where we payed for the Ruins of a Babylonian Temple.) '''Chapter 4 Lara:'So you really think that whoever attacked us will be here? '''Tony:'I don't think I know 'Lara:'Well whatever you say (I then heard some voices coming from the other side of a pyramid.I pulled out my C96 Mausers and held them getting ready to fire.Lara unholstered her dual wielded H&K USP MATCH pistols that can fire a 9X19mm Parabellum.I peeked around the corner,There were 2 guys there with the G36C Assault Rifle.I retreated backwards to warn Lara) 'Lara:'Whats there? 'Tony:'2 Guards,Carrying a G36C each,Full loaded,Set on full automatic 'Lara:'Alright,How do we take them out without them killing us? 'Tony:'ACS,Send my fighter plane to provide a distraction for these 2 bastards 'ACS:'Yes sir,It will be there shortly 'Tony:'Thanks (Then my X02 Wyvern came overhead and the guards started to target it.Lara went the other way to be sure no one else was there while I handled the guards behind the wall.I jumped out,Fired my guns and killing the 2 guards.) 'Tony:'ACS,Return my fighter home 'ACS:'Yes Sir (Lara came around and she was alright) 'Lara:'Nothing on that side 'Tony:'Alright ACS,Scan for recent fingerprints 'ACS:'Yes sir,Scanning now (ACS was looking for the most recent of fingerprints.) 'ACS:'Fingerprints found 'Tony:'Run through Police Files 'ACS:'Running (ACS' Capability to hack into any system was accurate and completely untraceable.We got a match from the French Police.The man who they belonged to was....) 'Tony:'Lance Smith 'Lara:'You know him? 'Tony:'He was a former friend of mine 'Lara:'What?How? 'Tony:'He used to be my partner in crime,But I left him after what he did 'Lara:'What did he do? 'Tony:'Well if you really want to know...... '''Chapter 5 (5 Years Ago:I was 19 years old,Young,Free,But also stupid.Lance Smith and I were the creators of mischief whenever we could.Then on my 20th birthday,He was going to celebrate with me,But he had something worse in mind.) Lance:'Come on Tony '''Tony:'What,What? 'Lance:'Look there (I was look at the Lourve from the Eiffel Tower) 'Lance:'It's time for you to go big time now 'Tony:'What are you nuts? 'Lance:'Come on man,Think of what we can do with the money in there for the next 10 years,Huh? 'Tony:'I know but I'm already loaded,Besides I've decided to quit this life and settle down 'Lance:'Oh come on man,I've already got a guy in there,He said that the place will be closed for good when we get through with it 'Tony:'Look man,I'm telling you right now,I'm not going alright,I'd much rather start a career in archaeology 'Lance:'Look I'm telling you that you and I are gonna be legends 'Tony:'Look I'm tell you man,I'm through and you know what,I'm leaving France and I'm gonna be working in honest labor,Understand? (I left the Eiffel Tower and then packed for home.After that Lance was busted by the cops for almost robbing the Louvre.I was bought in for questioning and then testified against him.I had a record wiped clean and since then I've been working as an archaeologist.Back to the Present Day.) 'Lara:'So you were one of those kind of people huh? 'Tony:'Yeah but I never thought that I would be seeing him again,Since that night in Paris,I've sworn an oath to stay away from stealing 'Lara:'Good,But how do I know you would turn on me at the last minute? 'Tony:'Look I'm not turning on the wrong path again,Now come on we should get going before those bastards get the Babylonian wisdom (We ran down and then headed towards the tomb where there was the most footprints using my thermal goggles.My sound analyzer was on as well,Which told me that there were men nearby.We hid on the 2 sides of the doorway into the tomb.I used my X-Ray goggles.I could see 4 guards and 3 others there,One was a woman in a labcoat,The other 2 were men.I placed a small chip on the side I was on and then we entered,Killing off the guards.The men and lady turned around.Lance Smith was there.) 'Lance:'Ah,Tony Secord 'Tony:'Hello Lance 'Lance:'You look well,For a man of 32 'Tony:'Yeah and you look like crap for a man of 40 'Lance:'Tou'che,But that was a result of prison and how you left me to rot there. 'Tony:'You seemed to have it under control,I could remember a man of 27 wanting to rob the Louvre 'Lance:'And you were a man of 20 when you left me 'Tony:'Well I hate to disappoint you but I've achieved my goals.How about you,Still stealing from the rich and keeping it for yourself? 'Lance:'Maybe.Look I don't wish to fight you,I just want to become immortal 'Tony:'Look your not getting anywhere without 2 more items 'Lance:'Mjolnir and The Bow of Eros?No need,I have you to activate it as well and now with the wisdom of the Babylonian god Nabu,We can become gods and goddesses 'Tony:'Really?Is that all you care about is being a god? 'Lance:'You took years off my life,So I will take them off of yours 'Tony:'No you won't (I fired a nano propelled grappling hook at the books of wisdom and they came flying over to us.We ran out of the temple and I called ACS to get my fighter back here.When we got to the top,The jet was there and we entered it,Flying off at supersonic speeds.) 'Tony:'Activating cloak (The fighter then disappeared from sight and we headed for a new location,Which was in Scandinavia.) '''Chapter 6 (We arrived within 2 hours and the temple was already in reach,But first we needed unite the powers of both Mjolnir and The Bow of Eros to discover the location of the Temple) 'Lara:'Alright you ready for this? 'Tony:'Yeah,Ready,3,2,1 (We emitted energy from both weapons and it pointed us to the direction where we had to go,ACS got the location quickly and then we headed towards it.We arrived at the temple,Buried in ice and so we entered and started into the temple.) 'Lara:'So when do you think we can get to the temple? 'Tony:'Who knows right?I mean after all it's gonna be a while huh? 'Lara:'Good point (We continued onward into a temple that was large and was abandoned for the last 3 millenia or so.) 'Tony:'Lara get out the Wisdom of Nabu (Lara got out the wisdom and started to read from a column on the second page.) 'Lara:'The next move of the divine is to prove their faith within a higher being and with the 3 of these combined,The divine you shall be 'Tony:'Meaning were gonna have to place the items into their area of origin? 'Lara:'Yes (We got to placing the items into the areas where they were to be placed.All of a sudden,The middle of a circular floor,Started to rise and then a pedistal rose from it.Then an orb came out of an openning that came out of the pedistal.Lara and I looked at the orb.) 'Tony:'Lara,Do you know what this is? 'Lance:'It's my power (I turned around to see Lance and Peter walking up towards us) 'Tony:'Your power?We found it first 'Lance:'If you found it first I don't suppose you know how to wield it's power 'Tony:'And I suppose you do? 'Lance:'Yeah (Lance took the Orb and then held it into his hands,With his eyes closed.Within a minute nothing happened,He openned his eyes and looked around) 'Lance:'Did it work? 'Peter:'I don't see anything different 'Lance:'Dammit,It doesn't work (Lance threw it towards the ground,Then all of a sudden it stopped where it was,Hovering over the floor and then it flew up into my hand.All of a sudden,I could hear the Orb speaking to me.) 'Orb:'Only the worthy can wield powers of the Divine (I responded in thought) 'Tony:'I understand,I was once unworthy,Now I am incorruptable and in turn makes me worthy 'Orb:'Incorruptable is earned throughout time and you have taken time to earn such a strength to be worthy.I shall send my powers to you.One more thing is needed to complete your cycle as a Divine Being.You must take a mate,Remember only the ones of worth are able to wield this power 'Tony:'What about the other worthy people out there? 'Orb:'You will be allowed to make them worthy (The powers of the Divine coursed through my body.I came out of telepathic link with the orb.The orb was unlimited energy.I then heard a pistol being cocked back.I turned to the gun and Lance was wielding a P08 Luger.) 'Lance:'I want that power! 'Tony:'It is only given to the most worthy 'Lara:'How can you tell? 'Tony:'I have a sense now,Telling me the worthy from the unworthy. 'Lara:'How about me? 'Tony:'Fortunately you are a person of worth Lara Croft,Also there is another way to complete the cycle as well 'Lara:'What is that? 'Tony:'The taking of a mate 'Lara:'Well with your looks I'm sure you can.......(She stopped what she was saying.)You mean....... 'Tony:'Yes,Lara there is no other like you and I want you to last forever and when your by my side,We can protect the world and discover at the same time 'Lance:'She is not becoming immortal! 'Tony:'Peter? (All of a sudden another pistol was heard being cocked as well.Lance turned to see Peter and the other henchmen holding their guns at him.) 'Peter:'Put the gun down (Lance looked suprised and so he dropped the gun) 'Peter:'Now turn around,Hands on your head,Slowly 'Lance:'What are you doing Peter? 'Peter:'Protecting the world from scum like you thats for sure 'Lance:'How did he.....? 'Tony:'You want to know Lance?Well Peter is an old buddy from Highschool,Before us and well Lara. 'Lance:'But I've managed to hack into your system? 'Tony:'Oh you mean Parish's system?I allowed him to find me Asswipe! 'Lance:'What about?The Divine Power? 'Tony:'Only is granted to the most worthy,Peter will be next,Peter will you please cuff him (Peter took out his handcuffs,Went over to him and then slapped him on the wrist.I turned to Lara) 'Tony:'Lara look I may not have talked much with you,But I have loved you ever since college.Your smart,Your beautiful,You understand others and even kind to your allies 'Lara:'Well I've been called many things,But never kind 'Tony:'Well Lara theres a first for everything and remember when I asked you if you ever thought about marriage? 'Lara:'Yeah why? 'Tony:'Well I asked you because I don't want you to live lonely either 'Lara:'Oh Tony,That is so sweet to be considerate towards me,Thats one thing I love about you and this has been without a doubt the most unbelievably romantic thing anyone has ever said to me. 'Tony:'Lara,I love you 'Lara:'I love you too (I then kneeled before Lara,Holding the orb in my hand) 'Tony:'Lara Croft,Will you marry me? (Lara started to show tears in her eyes and then her hand touched the orb,Giving her the same powers as me,I got up and kissed her.A few hours later we were married and we were on my large private luxury yacht for our honeymoon.Lance was sent to Guantanamo Bay to spend the rest of his natural life and Peter retired from the FBI and enjoyed his amazing new powers and immortal life.A few years later,Hunter Dennis,Lara's ex-boyfriend,returned and took Lara to Japan where h had been living for the past year.We later got divorced.) Category:Fan Fiction Stories